


Nightmare

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glaryl, M/M, Nightmares, Sadness, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, darlenn, i dont even know, please dont kill them off, protective! daryl, scared! glenn, season 6, season 7 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn has nightmares about what Negan did to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so late guys xP Studying for finals has been absolutely murdering me.

"And you."

 

"Are."

"It."

Glenn screamed when Lucille nudged Daryl's cheek. Negan turned his attention to Glenn and gave the Korean an experimental thunk on the back of the head, enough to hurt but nothing to kill him.

"Looks like I found your bitch." He said, and yanked Glenn up to his feet,"Come here." He ripped the binds off of Glenn's wrists, chafing them and making them red. Glenn whimpered in pain.

Daryl's crystal blue eyes landed on him, silently asking why he had to scream. There were tears brimming his eyes. Glenn felt his heart skip a beat. Daryl was also yanked to his feet, and led over to where Glenn was. The gag's were released from both of them, and Daryl's restraints were roughly removed.

"I wanna do this a little differently today. So..." Negan nudged Daryl's gunshot wound with Lucille,"Kiss him."

Daryl let out a pained whimper and carefully leaned in. Glenn stood on his tiptoes to meet him the rest of the way. Daryl's bottom lip trembled against Glenn's, and his arms wound tightly around him. Glenn clung to his lover like a moth to a flame and kissed him carefully. Busted lips on chapped one's.

Lucille struck Glenn in his back, making the Korean wail in pain and clutch Daryl. Daryl's blue eyes flickered open and his lips tore away from him. His strong arms found Glenn's bleeding waist at the next strike, this time to the kid's shoulders. Daryl placed his hands on Glenn and shoved him down just as Lucille hit him in the back of his head.

Crack_

Glenn watched in horror as Daryl's skull warped a little. 

Daryl cried out in pain and collapsed down on him as two more bats, not covered in barb wire, but still painful, began to strike his sides. The larger man curled into a shell around Glenn.

"Daryl!" Glenn sobbed over the horrified screams of their friends,"Daryl!"

"Glenn..." Daryl choked out, his blue eyes scanning his petrified boy,"Glenn it's alright." 

Lucille cracked against the back of his head again, and this time, Daryl's skull shifted and blood poured out and onto Glenn's pretty face.

"D-Dar-"

"Shh." Daryl collapsed on top of him and tucked him into his chest protectively,"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." Their fingers wound together as another hit landed on Daryl's skull.

Daryl's body went limp on top of Glenn, and Glenn awoke with a sharp cry. 

"Da-Daryl?" He panted, looking around the room with panicked eyes. He found no such man, it was as if he was really dead. Glenn fell back into the mattress with a heavy sob. Ever since Negan, he had been having nightmares like these. Sometimes Lucille was a chainsaw, sometimes Glenn was raped in front of Daryl, and other times Daryl would be tortured right in front of him. Every single time it was because Glenn had done something wrong.

Glenn whimpered into the sheets, mind racing to differentiate if the dream was real or not. Then it dawned on him that Daryl was out on watch tonight. Glenn slipped on his worn out shoes and his hat to shield his face and slipped outside to find said man. He bit down on his lip to stifle his hiccups, he really didn't feel like waking Rick from his light sleep or attract anyone else from watch.

He looked up at the moon. Since that was the only way to tell time anymore, he had learned to read the times based on that and the sun. Currently, it was about midnight or one AM. Daryl should have been getting off his watch right about now.

Glenn stepped out around the corner, eyes searching the perimeter for the man with a crossbow. He finally spotted Daryl off in the distance and scampered off after him. He toed his way around on instinct. 

"Dar-ryl?" Daryl turned on his heels at his name.

Glenn looked up at him with his red eyes, and immediately Daryl knew what was wrong. He set his crossbow down and walked over to take him into his arms. Glenn burrowed his face into Daryl's neck, letting out a soft cry and holding onto him like a lifeline. He felt Daryl's light kisses on his neck and the side of his face. His silent way of shushing him and telling him it's alright.

"This is the fourth time this week..." Daryl pressed their foreheads together and looked at him with worried blue eyes,"You doin' alright?"

"I-I don't know." Glenn looked down with a sad look on his face. 

Daryl sighed and leaned in to kiss him,"Go back, I'll be there in a few."

Glenn nodded and began to make his way back. The guy that took Daryl's place kept saying that he and Daryl had been having sex while Daryl was supposed to be on watch, so now Glenn had to go back alone, no matter how much Daryl wanted to go with him. He reached the room and settled back into the bed with a hiccup. 

Daryl came in a few minutes later, it was obvious he had gone for a shower before coming to bed. Glenn watched him intently, as his boyfriend undressed and slipped into something a little more comfortable, and joined him in the bed. Glenn nestled into his arms and let out a soft whimper, clinging to him as if he would vanish at any moment. 

Daryl held him through it, as he always did. He wished he could do something more but, he didn't know what to do. Glenn seemed to like it this way anyhow. Glenn pulled away with a soft hiccup and lightly touched his scarred shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I think so." Glenn bit his lip and relaxed into the pillow,"You-you have watch tomorrow?"

"Got the week off." Daryl kissed him ever so sweetly,"Don't need to worry 'bout nothin'."

Glenn smiled and let Daryl pull him closer and snuggle up to him like he always did. He never thought Daryl would like cuddling so much, hell it seemed that he was trying to make up for all the years he didn't have the Korean around. 

"Love you." He whispered, slipping off into his subconscious.

Daryl said nothing for a moment and then suddenly,"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved :D


End file.
